Mistakes
by dramalover4
Summary: Gabriella likes Troy. Troy likes Gabriella. While the two friends can't seem to tell each other how they feel, will someone come in the picture and date Gabriella? Will Troy be able to tell Gabriella how he feels? Bad summary. Troyella oneshot


**A/n: Okay, I got this idea while babysitting...so it might be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HSM. **

"_What did you want to tell me?" asked Troy, his intent eyes burning right through _

_Gabriella's face. _

'_This is the test,' thought Gabriella, 'If he likes me as much as I like him, he'll say no.'_

"_Well...umm...I met this guy at the pool the other day...and he wanted me to go out with him...I...um...on a date and...I...uhh...wanted to know if you'd be...if you'd be...okay with it..." said Gabriella to her feet._

"_Oh...umm...uh...yeah...it's t-totally cool..." _

"_Oh." _

'_I guess he doesn't like me.'_

So there Gabriella was, getting ready for her date with the star East High football player, Tim Coleman. _'The best way to get over the pain is to get back out there.' _

At least all of her friends (including Troy) were there to support her...well, probably not support. They were probably interrogating the poor guy.

---------------------------------------------------Meanwhile_----------------------------------------------------_

"Tim," said Chad as he opened Gabriella's front door for him. "Have a seat."

Chad pushed him into a chair and shined a light in his face while the others gathered around.

"Chad, the flashlight isn't necessary," said Taylor from behind him.

He turned off the flashlight and continued, "You wouldn't mind if we ask a few questions, would you?"

"Well-"

"Good."

"First question," said Ryan, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a valid driver's license?" asked Kelsi.

"Yes."

"Have you ever gone to jail?" asked Chad.

"No."

"What's the square root of 25?" asked Taylor.

They all stared at her.

"I don't want Gaby going out with a lunkhead!"

"5."

"Who have you previously gone out with?" asked Zeke.

"Callie Greenburg."

"Do you have any brothers?" asked Sharpay.

This time, they stared at Sharpay.

"No."

"One last question," said Troy quietly, "will you take care of her?"

"Of course."

Just then, Gabriella slowly walked down the stairs.

"Wow, Gaby, you look beautiful," said Tim.

"Yeah." whispered Troy. Luckily, no one heard him.

The two drove to Steak N' Shake and took a seat at a booth.

"You are so beautiful," said Tim.

"Umm...thanks."

Then, there was a lonely, cold silence. Gabriella didn't know if she should have been weirded out or relieved that she saw the plant next to her move.

"Uhh...did that plant just move?" asked Tim.

"Erm...no, no, no...but, uh...could you give me a moment?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, I've got to go to the bathroom, anyway."

After he left, Gabriella faced the plant.

"Taylor!" whispered Gabriella angrily to her best friend who was dressed in green and covered in leaves, hiding behind the plant.

"Hola, Gaby!"

"What are you doing here!?"

"Checking up on your date..."

"Taylor...I never dress up like plants when you go on dates!"

'_Boy, did that sentence sound stupid.' _

"Because you never came up with such a brilliant idea!"

"Or stupid!"

"Sue me for caring about my best friend!"

"My best friend is dressed up like a _fern _right now, excuse me for being a little weirded out!"

"It gets weirder."

Gabriella looked over to see Kelsi hiding behind a newspaper, wearing a moustache.

"This is the oddest date I've ever been on," whispered Gabriella to Taylor.

"Ummm...were you just talking to a plant?" asked Tim before he sat down again.

"Well...uh...yeah! Yeah, I was. You see, by exhaling, we humans give off carbon dioxide, which helps plants grow."

"This is what I get for going on a date with a nerd."

'_Did my _date _just call me a nerd?' _

"Oh...uh..."

"You look amazing."

'_Did he ask me out because of how I look?'_

Tim leaned in to kiss Gabriella, but she scooted back.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"Tim, I think you're moving a little too fast."

"Too fast? Deal with it, babe."

He leaned in again, and Gabriella started to move back again when...

"Gabriella!!!" screamed a familiar voice.

"Troy?" asked Gabriella as he made his way through various waiters and customers.

"Gabriella," said Troy. "I made a huge mistake..."

"Mistake?"

"The truth is...I _wasn't _okay with you going out with him... Gabriella, I love you."

"Troy...w-why did you _say _this was okay, then?"

"I...I wanted you to be happy. But then I realized my heart wouldn't settle for that...I had to tell you, Gaby...but I understand if you don't feel the same way," said Troy, tears in his blue eyes.

"Troy...I love you too."

"Oh...I understand-wait, you what?"

"I love you."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and embraced her into a hug, which eventually turned into a kiss.

"Bolton," said Tim. "You're kind of kissing my date."

"Back off, Tim," said Gabriella coldly. "You never cared about me...I bet you don't even know my last name.

"I..." said Tim as he was trying to remember Gabriella's last name.

"Come on, Gabriella _Montez_, let's leave this jerk," said Troy.

"Her last name is Montez!" called Tim as the two left.

**A/n: I know that wasn't really well-written, but I started it at about 10 last night. Please review! Oh...and by the way, the character Callie Greenburg was made up by my friend, little.miss.sarcasm **


End file.
